


3rd of April - a morning in which Pidge sleeps in, whilst the rest of Voltron is hard at work

by PenMelody (Skarmoree)



Series: A Metaphorical Trip Around the Sun [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: FRIENDSHIP GALORE, Fluff, Gen, Peanut butter cookies, back at it again w the year old fic, birthday fic, pidge hates mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-14 10:45:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14134464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skarmoree/pseuds/PenMelody
Summary: Pidge hated mornings.No, that wasn't right-Pidge hated mornings with a burning passion. In fact, hate was too kind a word for how she felt about mornings.Pidge mentally snapped her fingers as she remembered the more accurate words.Pidge loathed mornings.Happy birthday Pidge!





	3rd of April - a morning in which Pidge sleeps in, whilst the rest of Voltron is hard at work

**Author's Note:**

> wheeeeeeee we have so many fics on the go and i'm here updated one already completed

Pidge hated mornings.

No, that wasn't right-

Pidge hated mornings with a burning passion. In fact,  _hate_ was too kind a word for how she felt about mornings. 

Pidge mentally snapped her fingers as she remembered the more accurate words.

Pidge loathed mornings.  

She groaned as her makeshift alarm clock continued to blast in her ear drums and cursed under her breath. After nearly a full minute stewing in her anger at the noise, Pidge rolled over and thumped it a few times until the infuriating sound stopped. Surely she could have just five more minutes to lay down? 

She was fast asleep again within the minute.

 

Meanwhile in the kitchen, the rest of team Voltron was hard at work; with Hunk directing the chaos as a large cake and a batch of cookies came together at a slow rate. 

"We should have a few more hours," Lance puffed, heaving a bag of space-substitute flour onto the bench. Keith grunted in annoyance as he hastily snatched his hand back from where it had been resting, where bag now sat.

"Watch it!"

Before it could escalate into an argument, Allura and Coran stepped in, each holding a jar. They had both been on a quick visit to the space mall in search of substitutes for Earth ingredients. Coran held something that looked vaguely like honey while Allura had a much larger jar tucked in the crook of her arm.

"Great, they'll work as our sugar and butter;" Hunk said, taking the jar from Coran and peering at the contents inside. "I'll have to jiggle around the measurements because this seems denser..." he continued mumbling to himself as he walked off again to his work station.

Shiro smiled at the yellow paladin as Allura set down her own jar on the counter. It was filled with a pink powder of sorts, almost looking like sherbet or glitter.

Team Voltron was determined to make today special. The princess had even warped the castle to a deserted galaxy, their only company being the massive Weblum that they were perched on. 

Well that, and the dead planets around them. It was kind of unnerving, but it was peaceful.

Hunk turned to Lance, holding out his hand for the most important ingredient. Gingerly Lance reached into the ingredients pile and dug out the small jar of brown spread, handing it over as if it was the most precious thing in the entire world.

After all, you couldn't make peanut butter cookies without authentic peanut butter. It would be an insult to Pidge. 

Lance had spotted the peanut butter in the earth store, and while Pidge had been enamoured with the game they had bought, Lance had traded his homemade deck of cards for the jar. He'd also delivered the store keeper some very cool slang and slogans to use as thanks. He liked the alien store keeper. 

Hunk took the jar wordlessly, smiling in excitement as he scooped out the jar and added the spread to the mixture. There was no way they could do a birthday party for their smallest paladin without peanut butter being involved.

A few hours later, a circuitboard-shaped cake and a plate of peanut butter cookies lay waiting on the table. They were arranged perfectly by an enthusiastic Coran, who was excited to celebrate the Earth custom. The cake and cookies were cooled and it was taking a lot of mental strength (and a very strict Allura) to hold themselves back.

In her room, Pidge finally woke up and stretched her arms above her head. She paused in her movements as a familiar and delicious smell wafted down the hallway, and her eyes widened at she registered what the signified. She jumped out of bed, throwing on her clothes quickly before running down the halls.

Pidge burst into the kitchen barefoot and took in the sight before her.

"No. Way." she whispered, before finally taking notice of the smiling team around her.

"Happy Birthday!" they shouted together, before crushing her in a group hug. 

"Thanks guys!" she said, beaming as a cookie was handed to her. "is it really what I think it is?" she looked at the cookie apprehensively, turning it over in her hands.

"Try it and find out." Hunk laughed.

Slowly, Pidge took a bite and let the flavour roll over her tongue. They were soft and chewy, and there was no denying the flavour. 

That right there was an authentic homemade peanut butter cookie.

The team watched as her eyes lit up, laughing as she swallowed the food quickly before taking another bite.

"Best birthday ever!" she laughed, launching herself at the food. The team joined in, their smallest paladin's laughter infectious to even Keith.

Together, they polished off the cake and cookies, and Lance even handed over what was left of the peanut butter, laughing as she promptly sat down to eat it right out of the jar.

"Allura, none of this could've been done without you." Pidge said, though her words were stuck slightly together.

"What do you mean?" the princess looked confused, tilting her head to the side.

"You're the one I told about the peanut butter."

Allura laughed at her words. "It was a team effort. We all did it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> :D
> 
> @skarmoree on tumblr if you wanna hit me up~!


End file.
